Every Breath You Take
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: One shot plus Song Fic. Alittle something I though up while watching Endings and Beginnings. Summery Inside


I finally saw "Endings and Beginnings" last night and absolutely loved it, so this little one shot takes place after we find out Sue is staying and its also my little intake on how everyone gets together. Enjoy and read and review and please no flames.

Jack was just sitting at his desk and still couldn't believe she was staying. When they were out in the hallway, he was going to tell her he loved her and that he wanted to try the long distance relationship, but now that Sue was staying, he realized he had to keep his feelings to himself once again.

"Hey Sparky, you should be thrilled Sue is staying not sitting her looking like you lost your puppy."

Jack looked up and shrugged at his friend.

"I couldn't be more happy that Sue is staying, its just been a very long week for me that's all Bobby."

Myles also noticed the sad look on Jack's face.

"Jack either you go into Garrets office and a) ask for a transfer to a different department or b) demand that the no office dating rule be thrown out, because if I have to look at that disappointed look on your face one more time, I'm going to talk to Garret myself."

Jack looked at his 2 friends then ran out of the office, while Bobby and Myles quietly cheered him on.

On the other side of the Bull Pin, Sue, Tara, and Lucy were having their own private conversation.

"So that's all he said, "I'm personally going to miss you" and here I thought he was a romantic."

"Luce that's all he said, I think he wanted to say something else but when he found out I was staying Jack backed down, like he always does."

Tara poured herself another cup of coffee and sighed.

"What is with men, why do they wait for us to make the first move, why cant they make it. I mean us girls like to be swept off our feet by tall, blonde hair, Australian accented men."

Sue and Lucy almost spit out their coffee when Tara finished

"You have a thing for Bobby?"

Blushing Tara just nodded.

"So Tara has a thing for Bobby, I have a thing for Jack…Lucy what about you? The only one left is Myles."

Taking a shot of coffee, Lucy cleared her throat.

"I will admit, he does have his good points and he does look handsome in some suits. So the answer to your question is yes…I have a thing for Myles."

After hearing and saying that the 3 girls just joined in a group hug and started laughing.

Meanwhile on the third floor of the FBI building, Ted Garret and Jack Hudson were talking.

"Hudson I am sorry, but I don't understand why you would want to transfer?"

"Sir please this is what I really want and I would appreciate it if you would agree to it."

Ted sat back into his chair and smiled. He knew the real reason why Jack wanted a transfer because even a child could see how much he loved Sue and how much they belonged together.

"Jack why don't you try again and tell me the real reason you are in here."

"I am in love and I want to be with her, but I cant unless I get a transfer."

Laughing to himself, Ted pulled out a copy of the rule book flipped to the 15th page, then glanced back at Jack.

"You know some of the rules in here are so out dated. I'm surprised my employees haven't pulled the strike card on me. I mean take this one the "No Dating" policy, we live in the 21st century, there shouldn't be a policy like this so guess what its gone. So now you have exactly 5 minutes to go down to the Bull Pin and ask Thomas out on a real date or you are fired."

Jack smiled and ran out of the office to be with Sue.

"_Every breath you take and every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take, Ill be watching you._

_Every single day and every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay, Ill be watching you."_

When he got closer to the office, he could here the girls laughing and that made he smile, Jack loved the way Sue laughed because that always made her eyes sparkle and he loved the way she looked at him when her eyes shinned. D was walking down the hall, when he noticed Jack just standing, in the middle of the floor just staring.

"I believe you have 3 minutes left Hudson, before I have to fire your ass. Now go in there and get her, before some other crazed lunatic, with a job offer tries to steal her away."

Laughing Jack nodded and walked into the room.

"_Oh cant you see you belong to me?_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take._

_Every move you make and every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake, Ill be watching you."_

When they walked through the door, for a second Jack thought she did leave and that it was all a dream and when he woke up, Sue will be gone and he will be left alone without even knowing how she felt, but she turned around and smiled that smile at him, all of Jacks worries vanished.

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night_

_I can only see your face_

_I look around but its you I cant replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please."_

Sue smiled when she saw Jack

"Where did you run off too?"

"I had something I needed to take care of."

"Is everything ok?"

Jack shrugged and smiled.

"No not really, but I know how it can be."

Before Sue could answer, Jack pulled her into his arms and started kissing her, which Sue was happy to return.

While they were kissing, Bobby walked over to Tara and smiled.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you were talking about with the girls and in my defense I would like to point out that men like to make the first move too."

Then Bobby pulled Tara's face closer to his and lightly kissed her on the lips

"There now, how was that for a guy making the first move?"

"It was nice."

Lucy just watched her 2 friends and sighed.

"What's with the long face Miss Dawson?"

Lucy smirked at Myles

"Why don't you stop talking and kiss me."

"It will be my pleasure."

Dee Looked around the room and smiled and thought to himself

"Its about time." Then went to the nearest desk and called his wife.

"_Oh cant you see you belong to me?_

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every stake you claim _

_Ill be watching you."_

Later that night, Jack and Sue were just walking home from their first official date and loving every minute of it.

"You know, I honestly didn't think we were going to be able to do this, but I'm glad we are here. I love you Sue Thomas with all of my heart."

"And I love you Jack Hudson."

As they leaned in to kiss again, they both thought of the future and they couldn't wait.


End file.
